Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
|-|Tatsumi= |-|Incursio Armor Tatsumi= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi 2= |-|Evolved Incursio Armor Tatsumi 3= Summary Tatsumi (タツミ, Tatsumi) is the main protagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of The Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | Low 7-C | Unknown, at least Low 7-C Name: Tatsumi Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Same with added Invisibility, Can summon a full-body armor that enhances his physical prowess, Battle-Precognition | Same with added Limited Reactive Evolution, Resistance to (ice, Electricity, and Poison) | Same with added Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid, though has not shown the ability to regenerate limbs. Limited to Incursio-infused Tatsumi) Attack Potency: Building level (Killed a building sized Danger Beast effortlessly) | Large Building level (Stronger than base. Can only take down a Evil bird with Incursio equipped) | Small Town level, likely higher (can trade blows with Esdeath and said to get stronger as he fights) | Unknown, at least Small Town level Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with characters that easily dodge a bullet) | Supersonic+ | [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/esdese-akame-and-tats-dodge-lightning.35567/ Massively Hypersonic] | at least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ | Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: At least Wall level | City Block level | Small Town level | Unknown, at least Small Town level Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina are increased during use. Range: Extended melee range with Neuntote Standard Equipment: Demon Armor: Incursio, his armor-type Teigu (Has the appearance of a short sword in its sealed form), Neuntote (Only used when Incursio is released) Intelligence: While initially a greenhorn, Tatsumi is an extremely talented swordsman who was able to dispatch large Danger Beasts with ease long before he joined Night Raid. His skills rapidly blossomed with the help of his fellow assassins, quickly becoming one of its strongest members and going toe-to-toe with experienced killers like the Jaegers and eventually Esdeath herself, who regularly praises him for his growth and potential. As an assassin he has mastered the arts of infiltration and silent killing and is shown to be pragmatic enough to collapse entire buildings if it means bringing down his target. However, he does all he can for the sake of the people, and thus will try to avoid harming innocents if at all possible and was naive enough to believe that he could sway Esdeath over to the Revolutionary Army's side for a time. Weaknesses: Invisibility has a limited duration, forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterwards will lead eventually cause Incursio to consume him, His Reactive Evolution requires repeated exposure to an attack to activate Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Armor: Incursio: '''Is an Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the users physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. * '''Adaptation and Evolution: Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occassions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear is much larger than before. As with this evolution Tatsumi's speed and strength are even greater. ** Poison and Cold Resistance: '''Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. After evolving, Tatsumi managed to resist the effects of Mahapadma. * '''Invisibility: Incursio's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. Key: Base | With Incursio | Evolved Incursio | Winged Incursio Gallery Akame_ga_Kill.gif|Quickly killing a Danger Beast in his base form Tumblr_n8nux5V5Jh1r3rdh2o1_500.gif|Slaying Ogre, captain of the Imperial Guard. Tatsumi-gif1.gif|Pulverizing a boulder Akame yry80.jpg|Evolved Incursio (anime) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7